I Hate That I Love You
by FatallyVenomous
Summary: Konan has a perfect life. She's the most beautiful teen in her village, her family is wealthy and loving, and she doesn't have a care in the world. But when her family receives a letter that the Mizukage has arranged for Konan to marry his son, Pein, her whole life is twisted around. Rated M for swearing, violence, abuse and lemons/limes in later chapters. 8/9/13: Up For Adoption.
1. Chapter 1: Uh Oh

**Just randomly thought of this one day. One of my new main fics since I finished up Never Let Go and The List :3 Now I'm on Ice Hearts and this one is called I Hate That I Love You.**

**Summary: Konan has a perfect life. She's the most beautiful teen in her village, her family is wealthy and loving, and she doesn't have a care in the world. But when her family receives a letter that the Mizukage has arranged for Konan to marry his son, Pein, her whole life is twisted around. Konan hates Pein for ruining her life, and Pein hates Konan because he never even wanted to get married at eighteen, especially to a brat like Konan. They can't stand each other... until these pesky little things called feelings butt in. Pein x Konan. Limes/Lemons in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Mizuki, Akemi, and Hiroshi are all my OC's. I'll have pictures of them up on my DeviantART: XxItalianChaos17xX**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Konan!"

"Konan, will you go out on a date with me?"

"Konan you're beautiful!"

"Konan will you marry me?"

"Konan I'm in love with you!"

Konan blushed as she walked down the hallways of her high school. She got this treatment everyday, but it never went to her head. She still remained the same shy girl she had always been. "Thank you," Konan smiled genuinely and continued walking towards the exit to go home. Konan honestly didn't have an interest in dating. She thought boys were cute, or handsome just like every other teenage girl her age, but Konan just found dating to be very drama producing and difficult.

"Hey Konan!" A familiar voice called. Konan turned to see a girl with long green hair and sparkling purple eyes waving to her.

"Hi Mizuki!" Konan hugged the excited girl.

"You're gorgeous as always! I haven't seen you in a long time, I've missed you!" They pulled apart.

"Thank you, Mizuki. You're equally as beautiful, though you'll never believe me. And where have you been?"

"My father has been sick, so I've been caring for him. He's better now, so I returned to school. I'm really happy to see you, I'm surrounded by boys at home!" Mizuki shook her head.

"Where's your mother and sister?"

"Mother went to visit the the fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade in the Hidden Leaf. They're old friends, and Akemi went with her to go visit some boy named Naruto. Not sure who he is, he might be her boyfriend. Akemi is so secretive about boys, so he probably is." Mizuki and Konan laughed. "Only my father and Hiroshi are home."

"How is Hiroshi? I haven't seen him since he graduated."

"He's good. Still the best big brother ever." Mizuki laughed and smiled.

"I wish I had a sibling. Maybe a little sister, I could brush her hair and do her make-up and give her advice on boys." Konan sighed.

"Konan sweetheart, you don't need a sister for that, you could always do all that for an amazing best friend like me!"

They both laughed again. "It's been great talking again, Mizuki, but I have to head home. My mother told me she got a letter today and needed to talk to me about it. I'll see you tomorrow?" Konan hugged her best friend.

"Of course!" Mizuki walked off in the direction of her house.

Konan walked home. She took a shortcut through the park, following the twisting path through the trees and over a small stream. She hummed under her breath and folded a piece of paper into a rose. While walking, she passed by a park bench. The particular bench she passed by was being occupied by the Mizukage's son. Konan glanced up and saw a boy slightly older than her, with bright orange spiky hair and several piercings in his face and ears sitting on the bench alone. He dejectedly gazed off into the distance. When she passed by him, his gaze flickered up onto her. His pale skin flushed red and he shot her a glare. The ginger got up and disappeared from view and Konan shrugged. Maybe he was shy. She didn't know his name or his age, but she knew he was anti-social, supposed to be kind of mean and every girl had a huge crush on him.

Konan kept thinking about the redhead and the way he'd looked at her. Konan thought that he might not like her, but quickly dismissed the thought. Why would the Mizukage's son dislike her? She'd only seen him this once.

"I'm home, Mother, Father." Konan walked into the dining room, where her mother and father were holding a piece of paper with shaky hands. "What's that? The letter?"

They both nodded.

"Who's it from? Is everything okay?"

Her mother and father exchanged a glance. Konan's mother swallowed thickly and spoke. "Konan, come sit down."

Konan sat and anxiously read over the letter. Her mouth fell open and she slammed her hand down on the table. "No! No way! I'm not marrying the Mizukage's son, he's a freak! He has like twenty piercings in his face alone, he's anti-social, everybody says he's kind of mean, and I don't want to move away and I passed him while I was in the park walking home and he gave me this dirty look so he obviously doesn't like me!"

"Konan! Don't say that about Pein! He isn't happy either! And Pein is not anti-social, he is rarely allowed to leave his home! Pein is in the wrong for giving you a dirty look, but you have no right to say anything about him, Konan. You haven't even met him! Who knows, he's probably a nice gentleman!" Konan's mother scolded her.

"Your mother is right, Konan. He shouldn't have glared at you, but you are no better calling him those things."

Konan sighed. She knew there was no way of changing the Mizukage's mind, and there was just no stopping it. In a few days' time... she would be Pein's new wife. Konan gulped.

* * *

**So? You like it? If you do, please review or P.M. me :D Next chapter: Meeting Pein. Oh hohoho things could get ugly xD**

**Happy Holidays,**

**-Chaos**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Oh hey there, Bub. Thank you peoples for the reviews ^-^ They means a lot c: Here's the next chappy, enjoys :3**

* * *

"Konan! I'm so happy that you and my son are going to be married. You are just stunningly beautiful, honestly. I'm so excited for you to meet my son, Pein. I have a feeling you two are really going to click well." The Mizukage said, delighted. He was a man with white hair and red streaks going from his eyes to his cheeks. She was pretty sure his name was Jiraiya.

_"Hmm. Maybe Pein is adopted? Or maybe this guy just has white hair. But why does Pein have such orange hair? Stupid ginger,"_ Konan thought bitterly. **(A/N: Guys don't get offended. I love gingers! They're fracking hilarious :D)**

Konan stood with a charming smile on her lips. She wore a baby blue kimono with dark blue velvet trim. Her eyes had a coat of blue eye shadow and black eyeliner. Her fingernails and toenails were polished dark blue, contrasting her pale skin. Her raven-blue hair was up in a side bun and her bangs came down to neatly frame her face. A blue paper rose adorned her hair and her gold eyes shined.

But underneath her charismatic smile and demeanor, Konan was fuming. She really did not like this turn of events. At. All.

A large door slid open and several servants ushered forward a redhead with ringed eyes. Konan took a good look at her fiance. He had fiery orange hair, sliver Rinnegan eyes and ghostly pale skin. He had six piercings in his nose, seven in each ear, and two below his lip.

_'The hell? How do they expect me to marry this kid when I can't even kiss him.'_ Konan scoffed in her head.

Pein was shoved forward, as he would not come out of the doorway. He slowly looked up to meet Konan's amber eyes.

Pein couldn't deny that Konan was drop dead gorgeous. That didn't change the fact that he didn't like her. Not one bit. Konan admitted that Pein was cute, and somehow the multiple piercings only added to the attraction. That didn't faze her hatred for him. Not at all.

"Go on, Konan. Introduce yourself."

"Hello Pein. My name is Konan. I'm seventeen." Konan stuck a fake smile on her face. She held out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Konan, my name is Pein. I'm eighteen." Pein stepped forward cautiously and slowly took her hand. He raised it to his lips and pressed them against the back of her hand. His Rinnegan eyes never broke contact with her's. "Might I say, that I think you are absolutely beautiful."

Pein felt like gagging. _"She's going to have a painful reality when the wedding is over,"_ Pein thought grumpily and dropped her hand.

_"I'm going to have to bathe in acid now,"_ Konan hissed in her head. She could tell that the ginger was faking his words. After all, it was only for show. Once they were married, nobody cared how he would treat Konan. Not even the Mizukage.

Pein and Konan glared at each other for three minutes straight, until Jiraiya chuckled nervously and said, "Well, Pein. I think you should go get some sleep since the wedding is um... tomorrow... uh..." The Mizukage trailed off after Pein shot him a look when he said "wedding". The saying "If looks could kill" flashed through Konan's mind. Oh, if that saying was true, Konan's parents, Jiraiya, and every servant would be long, long dead. Pein and Konan would be on Death's door as well, from the fiery stare-down that was being held between the two.

Pein held Konan's burning gold eyes for a few more seconds, until he finally snorted and turned to leave. He threw an impatient, "It was a pleasure meeting you," over his shoulder, his voice dripping with acid.

"You as well," Konan's voice was like ice.

The door slammed and all of Pein's servants flinched, but Konan just angrily glanced at the door. The Mizukage smiled apologetically and snapped his fingers three times. A raven, a brunette and a blonde all came to stand before him. They were all girls.

"Kurenai, TenTen, Ino. Show Miss Konan to her room. She has a big day tomorrow. And tell Sakura to run her a bath. And tell Gaara to make her something to eat, please." _"__Whoa whoa WHOA. The MIZUKAGE just said PLEASE to a SERVANT? Wow. Maybe this Jiraiya wasn't as bad as I thought he is," _Konan thought.

"Yes, Mizukage-sama." They all chorused.

The Mizukage rubbed the bridge of his nose. "How many times must I tell you to just call me Jiraiya? It's not like I own you. You're still people, not objects, yeesh!" He said.

_"Okay. So his dad is probably the kindest man out there, so what the hell is Pein's problem?"_ Konan wondered in disbelief.

"Yes, Jiraiya."

"Much better! Now please, go on." Jiraiya gestured to Konan.

All three girls waved and the blonde one with blue eyes smiled at Konan. "Please follow me." She requested and led Konan down several hallways, and came to a stop outside a door. She looked nervous, but shook it off and quietly knocked.

"What do you want?" A familiar voice hissed.

"Pein-sama, is Konan-sama staying in the west room?"

"Of course she is, you idiot. Now go away."

"Yes, Pein-sama."

The blonde girl turned and gently took Konan's wrist. "What's your name?" Konan asked quietly.

"Me? My name is Ino." She replied.

"Ino? That's a pretty name." Ino smiled gratefully. "Ino... why is Pein so mean to you?"

"Pein-sama is that way towards everyone, including his own father. He used to be kind of nice, but a few years ago..." Ino stopped talking.

"What's wrong? You can tell me. I won't tell anyone that you told me." Konan promised.

"It's forbidden to talk about it. If you're caught talking about it, it's an automatic death sentence. If you or Jiraiya-sama were caught, you might not die, but a servant like me would definitely die. But no matter," Ino waved her hands dismissively, "here is your room. A girl with pink hair is waiting in your bathroom, she's going to run you a bath. You don't have to do anything, she'll wash your hair for you. Her name is Sakura."

"Okay. Thank you so much." Konan smiled at Ino. Maybe they could be friends.

"Not a problem, Konan-sama."

"If it's easier, you can just call me Konan."

"Okay." Ino smiled back. She bowed slightly and left Konan in her room. Konan watched the blonde shut the door behind her.

"Good evening, Konan-sama." A girl with pink hair opened her bathroom door. _"This must be Sakura,"_ she thought.

"You're Sakura, right? And you can just call me Konan."

"Yes I am. And alright." Sakura grinned. "I have your bath ready. If you'd come in the bathroom?"

"Okay." Sakura shut the door behind her and untied the front of Konan's kimono. The navy blue sash easily slipped off. Sakura loosened the top part and it opened to reveal a corset-like undershirt. She eased off the kimono and pulled off her undershirt. Konan peeled off her underwear on her own. Sakura helped her in the huge tub and untied her hair to let it fall just past her shoulders. Konan's raven-blue hair was very soft already, Sakura almost felt bad dipping it underwater. Konan felt the hot water working at her tense muscles and relaxing her angry thoughts. She smiled in contentment as Sakura's delicate fingers gently brushed through her hair. Sakura poured some shampoo into her palm and worked it into Konan's hair, rubbing it into her scalp all the way to the tips. Konan was physically and mentally relaxed, when Sakura finished on her hair, she began working her hands into Konan's shoulders and back.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Konan said as she went to go turn around.

"No, no, it's okay. You're really tense, I can tell." Sakura continued rubbing her back. _"She'll need it, seeing how Pein-sama looks at her..."_ Sakura thought. She felt bad for Konan. She had to get married to someone who didn't even like her, let alone love her.

"Thank you, Sakura." Konan sighed as she moved her hair past her shoulders so her back was exposed to Sakura.

"It's not a problem at all, Konan." Sakura handed Konan a washcloth so she could wash off her makeup.

**XxXxTiMe~sKiPxXxX**

A light knock came onto Konan's door. Sakura sat Konan down at a chair in front of a mirror and waited for Konan's permission to open the door. It took her a minute to realize Sakura was waiting for permission, but she nodded in approval. Sakura slid open the door to reveal Gaara, a boy with short, spiky red hair and mint green eyes with a thick ring of black eyeliner around them.

"Konan-sama-" Gaara started to say but Konan cut him off.

"Just Konan." She smiled, but didn't turn around to look at him since Sakura was brushing out her hair. "What's your name?"

"Right. My apologies. Konan, I brought you dinner." Gaara stepped forward and placed a tray on her dresser. "And my name is Gaara."

"Thank you, Gaara." Konan turned around.

Gaara looked surprised. "Wow. You are REALLY pretty. They all said you were beautiful, but I never guessed you were this beautiful." Gaara complimented her.

"Aw, thank you." Konan beamed at him.

"You're welcome."

"It was wonderful to finally meet you, but I must go. I have to make dinner for Pein-sama and Jiraiya. Good night, Konan." Gaara bowed and left.

"Good night Gaara." Konan murmured as Sakura combed through Konan's damp hair. She left it down so it would dry throughout the night. Sakura tucked Konan into her bed and turned out the lights.

"Good night, Konan." Sakura closed the door behind her and leaned against the wall. Sakura swallowed thickly. She felt bad for Konan, she was taken away from her family to marry Pein. Sakura had a very bad feeling that Pein was going to give Konan a hard time. Sakura shook her head and walked down the hall to her room.

* * *

**So... you likes? :3 Yep, so I introduced the fact that the Mizukage is really Jiraiya, Pein has a bit of an attitude, and Gaara is just awesome because he's Gaara. Oh and yes, in this story, Jiraiya is Pein's father :p**

**Cotton Candy and Caramel Apples,**

**-Chaos**


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding

**Hi guys ^-^ Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me! Anyways, here's chapter 3. Enjoys c:**

* * *

"And there we go! Now for the dress," Sakura pulled Konan to her feet and removed her robe quickly. She started dressing Konan for her wedding, which she was dreading every minute that it ticked closer.

Meanwhile, the rest of the household was getting ready for the wedding, minus Pein. He, on the other hand, was sulking in his room. He rolled over on his bed and irately stared at the wall. _'Bitch.'_ Pein swore in his head, thinking of the blue haired seventeen year old. _'Didn't even want to get married in the first place, let alone to her.'_

_Knock knock._

"Pein-sama, may I enter?" Ino called timidly.

"No. Go away."

"But Pein-sama-"

"I said get away from my door. I'm not getting married to that brat." Pein spat. "And you can tell everyone else that. Thank you, goodbye."

"Pein, I'm coming in." Jiraiya's usually kind and calm voice had turned firm and strict.

"What do _you_ want?" Pein narrowed his eyes and sat up on his bed as he heard the door slide open. Jiraiya stepped in and closed the door behind him. He held a black suit draped over his left arm, and a white tie draped over his right.

"Pein, I know this is difficult and probably confusing to you. It's not fair for me to force you to marry, blah, blah, blah. I know. It's hard. But you have to acknowledge that Konan is going through an even harder time. She's being taken away from her family and friends and home to come marry a man she has never met. You have to give her credit for being so composed, and it is completely unfair for you to act so cold to her. Konan is a lovely girl. Pein, son, are you really going to tell me that you don't find Konan in the least bit attractive?"

"No. She's an ugly whore."

"Pein!" Jiraiya snapped.

"You're not going to change my mind. Go ahead. Force me to marry her. I don't care. I'm still going to keep with my opinion that she's a brat." Pein said icily.

"Fine. Now come here and get dressed. By the way, you realize that you have to kiss her at the wedding, right?"

"...What did you just say?"

"I said-"

"It was a rhetorical question! And hell no, I'm not kissing that-" Pein caught himself. "...that... girl." He said carefully, eyeing his father.

"Whatever you say, Pein. Just thought I'd let you know." Jiraiya tossed the suit and tie on Pein's bed and left the room without another word.

Pein angrily glared at the door as it slid shut. "Well. Looks like I'm not getting out of this one. Might as well get ready and just deal with it." He huffed and stripped off his clothes.

_'Bitch bitch, bitchety bitch-bitch bitch.'_

...

"This woman, I marry, no matter what the health situation is, I will love this person, respect this person, console this person, help this person, until death, protecting fidelity, I swear." Pein resisted rolling his eyes as he recited his vows.

Konan swallowed her disgust and took a deep breath. "This man, I marry, no matter what the health situation is, I will love this person, respect this person, console this person, help this person, until death, protecting fidelity, I swear."

The minister, who was actually a friend of Konan's family, gave her a faint smile. "Groom, Pein, you marry this woman and become her partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfill?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Bride, Konan, you marry this man and become his partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfill?"

Every eye in the room was trained on Konan. Mizuki, who was standing behind her, nudged her with her toe. Pein looked at her expectantly. _'No going back now.'_ "Yes, I promise."

Pein sighed in defeat internally and took Konan's left hand. He slid the gold wedding band onto her ring finger and held out his hand in return. _'At least the moron put the ring on the right finger.'_ Konan thought to herself. She took Pein's hand and slipped his ring on and resisted the urge to cross her arms, because the worst has yet to come.

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister told Pein. Pein's Rinnegan eyes briefly met the minister's.

_'If looks could kill,'_ The minister shifted slightly away from the eighteen year old's glare.

The redhead turned his glare onto Konan and she met his eyes with a fiery, hate-filled gaze. Pein almost flinched. Almost. He crossed his fingers on not earning a hard slap to the face and leaned down. Konan stretched up on her toes to meet his lips.

_'Just act like you're happy as can be. That's all it is. An act.' _Her mother's words echoed in her head.

Konan took her mother's advice and stepped on Pein's foot and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pein was about to flip out on Konan for stepping on his foot, but got the message when she pulled him closer.

_'Right. It's like acting for a show.'_ Pein slid his hands down to rest on Konan's waist.

_'That's right bitch. Don't move your hands any lower.'_

After a few seconds they pulled apart and Konan bit back vomit and Pein held himself back from spitting on the ground. The audience erupted into applause and Pein quickly glanced around for a bridge to jump off of. _'Aaaaaaaaand I'm out of luck.'_ Pein sighed. His gaze flickered to Konan, who was staring off into the distance. A small tear slid down her cheek and the ginger felt a little pang of guilt. He quickly covered it up and shoved the feeling into the back of his mind.

...

Konan got away from the celebrating and dancing crowd and searched for a quiet place to collect her thoughts. She walked into the house and went to go retire to her room for a little while. The blue haired bride walked past Pein's room and noticed that the door was open. She back up and glanced around the room. Konan poked her head inside and looked around. Empty. The bathroom was lit up and she curiously walked in.

"Pein?" Konan walked deeper into the room. Suddenly a strong hand gripped her wrist and pulled her towards the bed. "Pein?! What the hell, get off of me you pervert!" Konan yelled as the person threw her down on Pein's bed and crawled on top of her. "Pein get off! You bastard!" She struggled against the weight.

The panicked teen felt breathing on her ear. "Who's Pein?" the voice whispered.

* * *

**Holy crap cliffhanger. So sorry. Couldn't even help it. So what do you think's going to happen? Muahahaha! ):D**

**Tacos and Peanut Butter,**

**-Chaos**


	4. Chapter 4: Strangers

**Hey guys ^_^ I have the school day off today, so I thought, "Hey might as well write the next update", so here ya go. Warning: Partial rape scene. If you are disturbed too much by this, just skip down to the bold part. Oh and if you're a homophobe, don't read my story. Long update, here we go :)**

* * *

Konan's eyes widened and she shoved against the stranger's chest. "Get off!" She rocked her hips back and forth, trying to throw him off balance. A hand grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head. Konan teared up and threw her mouth over what she assumed was his arm and bit down. Hard.

"Fuck! You little bitch!" The stranger smacked her across the face.

With tears running down her face, Konan finally remembered just how many people were outside. She opened her mouth and let out a long, earsplitting scream. He clamped a hand over her mouth.

"You're going to regret doing that." He hissed and started to untie her kimono. Konan continued to scream against his hand, only little broken bits escaping. A hand slid up her thigh and Konan jerked her knee upwards.

"Ow fuck!" The man groaned and slapped her again.

Konan took the split second that his hand was away to scream again. "Be quiet!" he growled and put his hand back over her mouth. She heard a zipper and started to scream again. He shoved two fingers deep in her. Dry. Ouch. This time she screeched in pain and furiously chewed on his hand. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth.

"You're wet, dear. You're enjoying this aren't you?" He whispered.

"Go fuck yourself!" She yelled against his hand. Konan gnawed on the skin again and he pulled his hand away in pain. "RAAAAAAAAAAAPE!" Konan screamed at the top of her lungs.

"That's it. I'm done playing around." He slammed her head back against the headboard, efficiently knocking the teen unconscious.

...

Konan opened her eyes. Bright light streamed in through the windows and she squinted against it. All of the memories came flooding back to her and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Then a thought occurred to her.

_'Did he...? Did I...? Where am I?'_ Konan sat up and quickly looked around. She saw someone on the floor, covered by a blanket. Konan picked up the closest thing to her, which happened to be a metal candle holder and prepared to throw it. Then whoever it was shifted and she saw a spike of orange.

_'It's just him.'_ Konan sighed in relief.

Pein rolled over and opened his eyes. He saw Konan sitting up, holding a the candle stand, ready to throw it. He flinched back and put an arm in front of his face. "I save you from being raped and you threaten to throw a candle holder at me as soon as I wake up." He grumbled angrily.

"I thought you were _him_!" She insisted.

"Right. Don't lie to me. I know you hate me." Pein lowered his arm to glare at her.

"I do hate you. But I wouldn't attack someone who stopped someone from raping an possibly kidnapping me." Konan sat on the edge of the bed and let her legs hang off the edge.

"What ever. But seriously how the hell did you end up almost getting raped in my room?" The ginger sat up and crossed his arms.

"I was going to my room to get away from that stupid wedding when I noticed your door was open. I thought one of the servants was in there when I saw your bathroom light on. I walked in and someone..." she stopped talking.

"Someone what?" Pein raised his eyebrows.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You're weak. You couldn't even get him off. The best you could do was scream."

"Shut your fucking mouth! You weren't the one about to get raped!" Konan yelled. "How was I supposed to push him off when he had both of my hands and legs trapped?!"

"Oh I don't know, maybe roll over?"

"You expect me to overthrow some guy who is probably twice my weight?! How fucking stupid are you?!"

"Don't call me stupid after I saved your bitchy ass!" Pein stood up. "I could've saved myself a lot of frustration by just letting him rape you and kidnap you." He came to stand in front of her and leaned forwards. His face came within inches of hers. "Maybe I should have."

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"What're you gonna do, hit me?!" Konan spat. "Go ahead you coward."

"I wouldn't hit you! What do you take me for?!" Pein backed away from Konan, eyes blazing.

Konan burst out laughing. "What do I take you for?! Hahahaha! I take you for a spoiled brat, that's what I take you for!"

"A spoiled brat huh? Right. Because someone spoiled would definitely stop his wife who hates him from being kidnapped. Because a spoiled brat would definitely not hit his wife." Pein spat.

"Wife! You say that as if you care about me!" Konan laughed bitterly.

"Maybe I did once care for you! Back when you were an admirable lady! Now you're nothing more than a rotten bitch!" Konan pushed past the ginger with tears brimming her eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you!" Konan screamed and shoved him hard.

Pein was so tempted to push her back, but he wouldn't. Only cowards hit women. It wasn't right. Pein slammed the door shut behind Konan and sighed in frustration. _'I can't win.' _

Konan ran down the hallway, past countless doors and arches. She passed a couple of servants whom she wasn't familiar with and all of them turned as she ran past them.

"Isn't that Pein-sama's new wife?" One of them asked. "Is she crying?"

"Yeah. Word from her servants is that she and Pein-sama hate each other."

"I thought he saved her last night?"

"He did. I wonder why she's over here."

"Jiraiya said that they were sleeping in the guest room."

"I wonder why?"

Konan got out of their earshot and turned down a more isolated hallway. It was silent in here and Konan absently wondered where she was. She had not woken up in Pein's room nor her's, and she just heard one of the servants say something about a guest room.

"Watch out!" Was the only warning Konan got as she crashed straight into someone. She saw a flash of blonde hair and sighed in relief.

"Oh Ino, I'm glad to see you." Konan sighed.

"Uh, you've got the wrong servant. My name's Deidara and I'm a boy, un." The blonde helped her up. Konan quickly looked him up and down. He had long blond hair and blue eyes. He had a long section of bangs covering his left eye and an Amegakure headband.

"Sorry about that, un. Who are you?" Deidara asked her._  
_

"I'm Konan."

"Konan-sama?! I'm so sorry." He apologized profusely and straightened out her pajamas. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you out here, Konan-sama? I thought your quarters were in the West wing, un."

"It's okay and you can just call me Konan. I don't own you. And I am staying in the West wing, but I woke up in what I think was a guest room." She explained.

"That's odd, un. Was someone with you?"

"Here. If you show me where my room is, we can talk in there. It's a long story." Konan peered past his shoulder and looked for anyone else. But the hallway was empty.

"Sure." Deidara held his hand out and Konan took his. He led her down several hallways until they ended up in a more familiar part of the place. Konan recognized the huge garden with the marble fountain that was very close to her room. "Which room did they refer to it as?"

"Oh, I think Ino called it the West room when she was talking to Pein." Konan frowned as she mentioned Pein.

"You look angry, un. Do you and Pein-sama not get along well?" Deidara opened the door to Konan's room and ushered her inside. He closed the door behind himself and Konan sat on her bed. The blonde simply stood in the middle of the room.

Konan realized that she never gave him permission to sit. "Deidara as long as you're with me, you can sit anywhere you want. You don't have to wait for permission. And if you're with both me and Pein, you can sit down as well. If Pein tries to give you any b.s., I'll deal with it."

"Wow you're like Jiraiya, un." Deidara said as he took a seat next to Konan. "I've been a servant for several families and this is by far the nicest. Well, minus Pein-sama. But I'm not on his personal staff, I mostly organize and buy any furniture for the place, so I rarely see him. So either I run into him at all the wrong times, or he's just... bitter, un."

"Bitter." Konan laughed humorlessly. "That's the word for him."

Deidara asked something quietly.

"What? Speak up. You can ask me anything, I won't get angry at you." Konan touched his shoulder.

"Does he hit you?" Deidara asked quickly.

"No. At least, not yet. But he has some... colorful... names for me." Konan muttered.

"Sorry, un."

"What? Don't be sorry."

"Okay. So how did you end up being Pein-sama's newly wed? I don't think he asked to marry, seeing how he treats you. I know you've been crying, your eyes are red, un." Deidara stated.

"You're right I have been crying. And the whole wedding was arranged by the Mizukage, but I don't hate him for it. I'd rather it be me married to him than anyone else. I wouldn't want any other girl to go through with this. And even when I first met him he seemed to have some kind of hatred for me. Last night was the wedding and I somehow or another ended up almost getting raped in his room. But it wasn't him, it was someone else. I woke up in a guest room with Pein sleeping on the floor. We ended up getting into an argument and I ran out of the room. That's when I ran into you."

"I am so sorry, un." Deidara mumbled as he graced the teen into a tight hug. Konan returned the embrace.

"Deidara how old are you? You look a bit older than the other servants."

"I'm nineteen. And your staff is just younger, un. Gaara, Ino, Sakura; they're only sixteen. If I'm wrong please correct me, but I've been told that you're seventeen, correct?"

"Yeah I'm seventeen. And Deidara why do you do that?"

"What, un?"

"That. After most of your sentences you say 'un'."

"Oh that. Not sure. I think it's just a habit, un. I've been doing it for as long as I can remember. People always point it out and it took me forever to realize I even did it, un." Deidara shrugged.

"That's funny. I have a feeling we're going to be good friends. Wait a minute. Are you gay?" Konan leaned closer and peered into his blue eyes.

Deidara blushed. "Um... I don't know. Kind of. Well... yeah I am. I hope you don't find that disturbing or anything."

"YES!" Konan threw her arms in the air. "Victory!"

"Victory? You like that I'm homosexual, un?" Deidara raised his eyebrow. _'Is this girl crazy?'_

"Yes! Gay guys are amazing! I have always wanted a gay friend." Konan said triumphantly. "I love homosexual guys, they're like girls but less bitchy!"

Deidara laughed. "You're probably the first person who's accepted and graced my sexuality, un. Actually, I got kicked out of my parents' house because of it. It 'socially unacceptable'. At least that's what they said. I'm glad someone likes me no matter which gender I prefer, un."

"'Socially unacceptable', my ass! Homosexuals are awesome. You wanna be my new best friend, Deidara?" Konan asked excitedly.

"Okay! This is the first time I've had a best friend, un. A lot of the guys thought I was always gonna try and hit on them, so I never really had friends period. And I never really hung around girls. For a long time I tried to convince myself I was straight, but it just never clicked, un."

"That's okay, I like you just the way you are!" The teen said cheerfully.

"Thanks Konan." Deidara and Konan hugged each other. And for the first time, Konan was happy about living here.

* * *

**As you can probably tell I am a homosexual rights supporter. Homophobes, GTFO. No, I'm not lesbian or bi myself, but I love gay guys :) Seriously, if you're gay or bi or lesbian and have been bullied because of it, shake it off because Chaos loves you ^_^ So Deidara and Konan are best friends :3 Yay, Konan is happy, but it might be short lived :/ Please review, and homophobes, fck off my gay buddies.**

**-Chaos **


	5. Chapter 5: Newcomers and Confessions

**Thank you for le reviews ^_^ They motivate me :D**

* * *

**Time Skip: Three Days**

"Konan! Get out here!"

Konan ground her teeth together. Among befriending Deidara, and also getting him placed onto her own personal staff of servants so she could talk to him more, Pein had proven to be a real Pein-in-the-ass. "What do you want? It's not time to eat and it's raining outside!" She yelled.

"I know it's raining outside, you fool! I wasn't suggesting that we go for a _stroll_, I told you to come here!" Pein's voice caught a razor edge.

"Don't call me a fool, you idiot!"

"You know bitch, we can go at this all damn day!"

"And let me guess, it's going to spin out of hand and I'm going to smack you and you're going to cry, right?!" The ginger stormed into her room.

"You little-" Pein raised his hand like he was going to slap her but Deidara picked that moment to walk in. The blonde gasped and was quick to speak.

"Ah Pein-sama! We have a new servant that Jiraiya wants you to meet!" He quickly stepped in between the two, putting some room between Konan and Pein.

"Oh, great. A newbie." He grumbled and walked out.

Deidara hugged Konan and swiftly examined her face. "Did he hit you?" He asked fretfully. "Is that a scratch on your cheek? Did he do that? I'm so-"

"Deidara calm down, he didn't hit me and that's just a shadow, not a scratch."

"Oh."

"But thank you for your concern. It makes me feel cared for." She smiled up at him.

"Deidara! We have a new servant joining us!" Ino came running in. "Oh, good afternoon, Konan. We have a new staff member. He'll be coming in shortly."

"Do I get to meet him?" Konan asked.

"Of course. He'll likely be placed on your staff of servants. His name is Sasori."

* * *

Konan and Deidara exchanged a glance when the redhead walked in. He was significantly shorter than the blonde and had warm brown eyes and the cutest mop of red hair. Deidara shifted his weight and looked at Konan as Sasori timidly approached her.

"You're Konan-sama, correct?" He asked in a smooth voice.

"Yes, but just call me Konan. Honestly the only person you need to use the suffix with in this house is my... husband..." Konan's nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Ah. So it is not one-sided. Pein-sama did not seem pleased to call you by the name of his wife. I mean no disrespect, but do you not love each other?"

"No. Not at all. I hate him. It was an arranged marriage. He hates me too. I don't really care though." Konan informed him coldly.

"That's too bad. Marriage is supposed to be a thing of love and passion, and now it's just used for business. And you're very beautiful. I'm sure you'd have no problem finding a man who'd stay with you for life."

"That's very kind of you. Come, join me in my room. We can have tea and nobody can put you under orders while I have you under mine." Konan winked. She led both men into her room and closed her door behind them. Konan began making tea while she sat the two at a table in the middle of the floor. "Ah, Sasori, this is my best friend, Deidara. He's on my personal staff."

"Nice to meet you, Deidara."

"You too, Sasori."

"So Sasori, where are you from?"

"I'm from Sunagakure. I moved here a few months ago."

The trio talked and enjoyed each other's company for quite a few hours, sharing their pasts, secrets, goals, and dreams.

* * *

"You know Pein, you could always try being nice to her." Itachi informed the ginger from his spot across the table. "Maybe that's the missing factor?

"How can I be nice to her? I hate her! But I always get this weird feeling in my stomach when I see her! Fuck. I hate that I love her!"

"I see. Why do you hate her?"

"Because she's a total bitch-"

"Why is she a bitch?"

"Because she always argues with me!"

"What do you two argue about?"

"I don't know, pointless shit!" Pein threw his hands up in the air. "Like I asked her to come here and she starts yelling at me and I started yelling back and she called me shit and I was about to hit the bitch-"

"Oh heeeeeeell no. Never. Never. Never, ever, ever, EVER hit a girl. I don't care if she knees you in the balls, I don't care if she hits you first, I don't care what the fuck she does, never hit a girl. Ever."

"She threw a fucking glass plate at me!"

"I still don't care. Never hit Konan, or any other woman. Pein what happened to you? Why are you so cold to Konan? She's beautiful! Hell, I'm jealous I don't have a girl like her."

"You know why." Pein lowered his voice to a mumble.

"Oh." Itachi went silent for a good three minutes. Then he stood and turned away. "It's getting late, I have to go. I'll come visit again soon."

"Bye, Itachi."

* * *

"So Pein-sama is really mean to you?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Konan replied.

"Pretty much? I walked in on him about to beat the crap out of you!" Deidara cried. The redhead shrugged.

"That's really too bad that Pein-sama is mean. I thought he was pretty cute."

* * *

**Ohhhhh snap. Sh*t just got real. And yes, I starred the 's' word myself. Well, watch for le next update and sorry about the short chapter!**

**-Chaos**


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected

**Thanks for the reviews! :D**

* * *

Konan and Deidara slowly turned to stare at the nonchalant redhead. "Did you just... Did you just call Pein cute? Sasori... are you homosexual?" Konan asked quietly.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you that. Yes, I'm gay. By the way, I like you. You've got a great personality." Sasori informed the blonde calmly.

Deidara turned to look at Konan with a raised eyebrow. She was smiling like crazy and internally squealing. The blonde smiled back at her. "Well. That escalated quickly." Deidara laughed nervously.

"Yes, it did. By the way, I know you're gay. I know my ass is nice, no need to stare." Sasori smiled at the flustered and stuttering blonde. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm guilty, too. Well, I was staring at things other than your ass." Sasori admitted, not in the least bit ashamed.

"Konan! Come here, I need to talk to you, please." Pein called from the other room. Konan sighed in annoyance, and stood.

"Don't start making out on my floor." Konan winked at Deidara as she exited the room. She knocked twice on Pein's door and slid it open. "Need something?"

"Yeah. You can sit wherever you like." He gestured around the room.

"Do you suffer from bipolar disorder?" She asked politely and slid the door closed. "One minute you hate me, the next you look guilty, then you're pissed, then you're nice?"

"Well hello to you too." He grumbled. "And I'm being nice for a reason."

"You're not getting in my pants."

"What the fuck, Konan?! I wasn't even thinking about that! What the hell is your problem?!"

"What's your problem?! Do you know that the worst events of my life have occurred while staying with you?!" Konan shot back.

"I hate this! Why can't we have a conversation without fighting?"

"Depends on why you're such a heartless bastard."

"I didn't even want to marry you in the first place!"

"You think I'm any different?!"

"Why did my father make me marry such a bitch?!"

"Why did he make me marry such a Pein-in-the-ass?!"

"I hate you!"

Konan threw a vase at Pein. He narrowly dodged it and it smashed against the wall behind him. "Bitch!" Pein yelled.

"You're one to talk?!" Konan jumped at Pein to attack him and he grabbed onto her collar. He picked her up easily by her blouse collar.

"Put me down you anal toaster!" Konan spat.

"As soon as you throw yourself in a lake with rocks tied to your feet!"

"I hate you!" Konan screamed as the ginger threw her down on his bed.

As they continued to scream insults at each other, neither of them noticed that Pein was slowly moving closer to Konan. By the time Konan noticed, he was on top of her, straddling her hips. He slapped her hard across the face.

"Slut!"

Konan held her cheek where he'd smacked her. Her eyes filled with tears. "You asshole!"

Pein felt a pang of guilt stab into his stomach. She continued to scream profanity at him, but all he noticed were the tears dripping down her cheeks. Konan cursed herself mentally for crying in front of Pein. _"Watch. Now he's going to use this against me for the rest of my miserable life!"_

One of Pain's hands grasped her cheek. "What are you gonna do, slap me again?!" The teen screamed in his face.

"I'M SORRY!" Pein yelled. Before Konan could even register the apology, his lips collided with hers.

Electricity jolted through Konan. She froze as Pein moved his mouth against her own. Two things finally clicked in her brain: First, Pein had yelled that he was sorry. Second, he was kissing her. A third thing clicked: She liked it.

The cool tip of his nose touched her cheek and his surprisingly soft lips pressed further. Pein internally sighed in relief when Konan's lips started moving in synchronization with his. He leaned down to where his stomach was pressed against the younger teen's and he threaded his fingers in her blue hair. Pein hesitantly opened his mouth. Konan jumped when she felt something hot and wet tracing her lower lip. She was about to open her mouth when she felt her lungs burning for oxygen. Konan placed her hands on Pein's chest and pushed him off. They broke apart panting for air.

"I'm... sor...ry..." Pein gasped for breath.

"No... It's o-kay... I liked it..." Konan panted. "I... just really needed... air." She took a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry." The ginger took a breath. "I'm sorry for hating you, and yelling at you and fighting with you and hitting you. I'm sorry. I was so mean to you this whole time because I liked you and didn't want to admit it."

"Shh." Konan put a finger on his lips. "It's okay. I forgive you. I'm sorry for being a bitch to you, and not listening to you, and purposely pissing you off. I was such a bitch because I thought I hated you, but really liked you this whole time."

Pein inhaled deeply and exhaled a few times. Finally, his Rinnegan pattern eyes met Konan's amber ones. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again and looked away.

"What? You can say it." Konan cocked her head at the ginger.

He turned his face back to her but didn't make eye contact. Konan saw a faint blush blossom across his cheeks as he mumbled, "Did you want to continue?"

"Oh." Konan's face flushed crimson to match his. He spread his pinky to look at her. She looked away and bit her lip, but nodded. Konan closed her eyes and forced herself to stop biting her lip. Pein crawled towards her and placed his hands on either sides of her face, leaning in agonizingly slowly. Konan shivered when she felt his cold, sweet breath on her lips. His desirable mouth finally connected with hers and she waited impatiently for him to pick up on where they left off. After what seemed like ages to Konan, he finally touched her bottom lip with his tongue. She immediately opened her mouth and let his tongue slither in. Pein experimentally rubbed his tongue all around her mouth, starting from underneath her tongue, to in front of and behind her teeth, to the insides of her cheeks, up to the top. Konan on the other hand had no idea how to react to any of this. She was to busy thinking about how the hell he learned to kiss like this.

Konan jumped at least a few inches in the air when she felt his sharp teeth nip at her lower lip. Pein held back a laugh and continued to lightly bite at her lip. Konan resisted a moan that wanted to escape her throat. Her cheeks flushed red again and she tentatively wound her arms around his neck to pull him down a little more. The ginger was pulled deeper into the already fierce kiss, also forcing his body down onto hers. Konan blushed furiously as he pushed it a little further and arched his hips into hers.

Pein half-suggestively ground into her body, half testing his limits, half trying to get rid of that huge tension coiling in his stomach. It only seemed to worsen and get even tighter. The ginger broke the kiss and moved to brush his lips over her jaw line. He moaned quietly in her ear, and a bit of the tension eased up.

He murmured, "May I?" and ran his hands up her sides.

"That depends... will you take off your shirt?" She asked.

Pein pulled away from her skin and sat on Konan's stomach, carefully distributing his weight. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. The blue haired teen pulled him back down as his hands rubbed up and down her body, feeling the curves and memorizing where she was ticklish and where she shivered in pleasure. Pein was careful to keep tabs on just where he was putting his hands. He didn't want to force her into sex, definitely not. A thought hit him.

_"What if I get her pregnant? Fuck. Yeah we can't do this."_

Konan attempted to pull her shirt off, about to expose her breasts, when Pein shook his head and pinned her arms back down. "Don't. We can't."

"Why not? I'm of legal age. I'm married to you!" Konan protested.

"Yeah but there's one thing you're lacking."

"What?"

"You're not on birth control, and no way in hell am I gonna go up to my Dad and ask him if I can have a condom. He'll bother both me and you for the rest of our lives. He can be a really big pervert, sometimes."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Just pull out."

"Even if I did, there's still a risk of you getting pregnant. I really don't want to get you pregnant at seventeen on the first go."

"Fine, you cock blocker." She muttered.

"Says the female to the male."

Konan laughed as Pein rolled off of her, staring up at the ceiling. "What size are you?" He poked her right breast.

"C-34."

"Fuck. Should not have asked that." He rolled onto his stomach and gazed at the headboard instead. He tried to ignore the sudden tightness of his pants.

"Don't worry, I'll get the pill soon enough. Just hold on until then."

"Tell that to the raging hormones." He grumbled and Konan laughed again.

* * *

**SMUT! CHAOS WROTE SMUT! Which is really not smut, just a little more than a kiss lololol. Ah, lemons to come, boys and girls. Just be patient. And yay Pein and Konan like each other :D Poor Pein, he has to wait xD Anyways, please review!**

**New YouTube channel: XxItalianChaosxX**

**DeviantART: XxItalianChaos17xX**

**-Chaos**


	7. Chapter 7: I Hate That I Love You

**Oh hayyy. Wewt wewt, new chapter! :D Thank you so much for all of the positive reviews!**

* * *

Pein sat down at the table with Konan right next to him, earning a questioning glance from just about everyone, including Jiraiya. He arched an eyebrow and looked back and forth between the two. About twenty minutes later, after dinner was served Jiraiya finally broke the silence.

"So," he began, swallowing a mouthful of rice. "You two seem to be getting along. Did you have sex or something?"

Konan did a spit take as Pein choked on his food. Coughing, Pein shouted at his father, "DAD!" while Konan just stared wide eyed at the Mizukage.

"Haha! You left her speechless! Good job Pein!" Jiraiya elbowed one of the servants lightly. "See that? That's my son!"

"DAD!"

"Konan dear, can you walk alright? Poor thing. Pein I TOLD you to be gentle the first time for Jashin's sake!"

"DAD!"

"Wow, you two kept awfully quiet. I'm surprised, I mean I wouldn't have been." Jiraiya sat back in his chair.

"DAD! I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH KONAN!" Pein yelled.

"You didn't? Well shit." The older man shrugged. "So what did you two do? I heard some yelling then it got awfully quiet."

Both teens blushed dark red from the Mizukage's earlier assumptions. "We talked! Jashin Dad, talking to a woman before you bang her is not unheard of!"

"So you DID have sex?! I knew it!"

"NO WE DID NOT! I talked to her and that's about it!"

"Aw, you two are no fun. Pein, what's wrong with you, not giving your wife what she wants? Gee Konan, I feel bad for you."

"Good night Dad, I'm done with you. Konan let's go." The eighteen year old got up and grabbed Konan's wrist and started to drag her off to his room.

"Wait wait wait!" Jiraiya cried. Pein turned only to get hit straight in the nose with something. He grumbled something unintelligible under his breath and picked up what his father had thrown. Konan leaned over to look at it. Pein's face turned red when he read the label.

"DAMMIT, DAD!" Pein threw the condom as hard as he could at his father's face. Jiraiya burst out laughing, falling out of his chair.

"Pfft." Konan held back her giggles.

"We'll see who's laughing when I throw a bottle of birth control at YOU." He threatened and kept walking to his room. Konan pulled her hand out of his grasp when they got to his bedroom door.

"Why am I here? I'm going to sleep." She raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to sleep in my room?" Pein asked. She shrugged and nodded. "You can go get changed or whatever. I'll have my door unlocked." He said then walked into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Konan walked back to her room and quickly shut her door. She went straight into her closet and picked out a camisole and a pair of shorts to sleep in. The teen then went to the bathroom and pulled her hair into a messy, rushed bun. For some reason, she found herself hurrying and wanting to get done with what she had to do as fast as possible.

When Konan had brushed her teeth and gotten on pajamas, she closed her door and knocked twice on Pein's bedroom door before entering. She heard the shower running, so she walked over to his bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Pein I'm waiting in here." She called through the door. His muffled reply of what sounded like "okay" sounded from behind the door over the sound of falling water. Konan sat cross legged on his bed, looking around the room. A pile of clothes were tossed in the corner, his closet door was cracked open a little, little things here and there she took note of to pass time. Finally the shower shut off, and she heard slight rustling coming from the bathroom. The door slid open and he stepped out with just a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. A blue toothbrush was sticking out of Pein's mouth as he rummaged through his dresser. He pulled out a pair of sweatpants and boxers, then walked back into the bathroom, closing the door again.

Five minutes later, he came out of the bathroom, shirtless, only in sweatpants with his orange hair still slightly damp and the spikes drooping a little. Pein leaned against the door frame and simply let his grey ringed eyes wander over her exposed skin, starting at her legs and sweeping his gaze over her arms and collar.

"You're staring." The ginger smirked.

"Excuse me, I believe I'm the one who had the decency to put on a shirt."

"Hey, I have never worn shirts to sleep. I just don't. I never said you HAD to wear a shirt. I wouldn't have minded if you didn't."

"Smart-ass. You're acting as if you're NOT staring." Konan narrowed her eyes at him. Pein just laughed and walked forward. He placed his hands on either side of her legs and got inches from her face.

"Never said I wasn't." He murmured and smirked again.

"...Shut up." She said and twisted her fingers in his hair and pulled him forwards. The ginger put his knees on either side of her hips and easily matched the intensity of her kiss. He pushed her down against his bed and leaned down so their lips wouldn't break contact as her hands rubbed up and down his chest.

He laughed a little and broke the kiss. "Hey I wasn't done!" She pouted under him.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Pein teased, sticking out his tongue at her.

"Fine then. Don't come crying to me and waking me up with morning wood." Konan said and rolled onto her side, facing the wall.

"Don't be like that!" He whined. "Konan!"

"Not listening."

"Kooooooonaaaaan!" Pein wailed, attaching himself to her back and wrapping his arms around her, interlocking his fingers in front of her collar.

"Sleeping~"

"Konan!"

The teen pretended to snore.

"Konaaaaan!"

* * *

**Lmfao the ending xD I had to! Oh god I had so much fun writing this chapter. How'd I do on writing a little bit of fluff at the end? Please review and feel free to P.M. me any requests or ideas!**

**-Chaos**


	8. Personal Update and Story Adoption

Hello, readers. Venom here. So, it's obviously been a while since you've heard from me, and I am sincerely sorry about that. Since we last spoke:

**Personal Update.** I've been diagnosed with Schizophrenia, Dissociative Identity Disorder, and Borderline Personality Disorder. Yeah, I'm a handful :/ Yes, I hear voices and whispers; I have mild to severe hallucinations from time to time, and I do have another... person living up here. *taps temple* She doesn't have a name yet, but she's basically my complete polar opposite. She hates what I love. But, you know. Happens to the best of us. I may or may not be getting treatment. I don't know yet. My mom isn't taking all of this too well. My dad's court date is just.. all over the place. It keeps getting postponed. Yes, I do have a counselor and yes, I will be seeing her again soon. I have faith that my readers, you guys, will understand this and not call me crazy, but if it makes you feel better about yourself, go ahead. Please be mature about this. It's not easy. You can PM me for my G-mail, since I'm not comfortable just putting it up since the e-mails are sent directly to my phone.

Thanks for all of the support. You guys are the best.

**Story Adoption.** Yes, as much as I hate to say it, this story is being put up for adoption. I have no motivation to write anymore, and I don't want to disappoint my readers by just abandoning it. PM me if you are interested. I'm requesting that you have at least one story published on here or another website (include the link in the PM, please), you have good grammar, all of those goodies. Of course, you have to say that it was originally my story, blah blah blah. If there aren't any takers by the end of September, the story is being removed. Sorry.

Thanks for sticking around this long, you guys are amazing and mean the world to me. I may or may not come back around. I'm going to finish Making It Work then that'll be it from me for a while. Just until I clean things up a little. Thank you all.

I Love You All So, So Much and I'm Truly Sorry,

-Venom


End file.
